Girls
by justanothership
Summary: Having a daughter was his dream but maybe not his son's. Well looks like he has to change his son's views on 'troublesome girls'. Little short story on shikamaru's son's reaction to being told he'd have a little sister.


I'm definitely working on getting the next chapter for Her Will of Fire out but I had thought of this little piece and had to put it up. I hope you all like it. My little way of saying sorry for taking so long on my other story Dx

I thought of this while listening to 'God made Girls' and 'Watching You'.

I don't own the references to those songs mentioned above or Naruto in anyway it's all Kishimoto's and the artists.

Girls

He could hear the pitter patter sound of little feet coming his way. They seemed worried and fast. What would he ask? It had been 3 whole days since they gave him the news and in those days, he hadn't uttered a word. Finally like he had guessed a small body thrust itself on his legs. Wrapping his little arms around his father's legs and keeping his cherub face buried in them he asked in a bored tone, "Dad? Why can't I have a brother? I don't want a dumb girl."

Shikamaru found himself smiling at his sons antiques but quickly hid it and put on his usual bored frown. He knew why his son had such a distaste for girls and maybe just maybe he was partially at fault. Okay maybe it was all his fault but he had never thought it would bite him back in the butt. So, he lifted his little buckaroo and started walking outside. "Dad?" A questioning voice came from his son but Shikamaru just kept going. Past the back yard and into the forest that housed the many deer his name sake was renowned for.

They stayed silent as they made their way through the heavy foliage. Finally, after 20 or so minutes they reached a clearing that had an abundance of wild flowers. Many little fawns and their mothers were grazing there and most looked up to see who was intruding. Upon seeing the two Nara's they went back to their grazing and would only move when they were passing by them. It was a beautiful sunny day. Very little clouds were passing by but that didn't bother him, the vast blue sky just served as another reminder of his wife's breath taking baby blues.

Settling down under a large weeping willow with his son on his lap he looked up and began talking, "Would you believe me if I said at your age I also didn't like girls maybe even more than you do right now?" That seemed to pique the little boys interest. "But I was always forced to be with the most annoying, bratty, loud girl in the world. Everywhere I went she would be right there next to me, making me play girly games or shouting in my ear. No matter how many times I tried to run away or ignore her she would be there right next to me ready to play or just talk the day away." He looked down at his son's horrified expression and resisted the urge to laugh.

"From the moment I was born she was right there next to me. Never once did I catch a break. Your grandma seemed to see and sense my annoyance and frustration so one day she took me aside while this girl played with our deer." His son's head tilted to the side, "but I thought the deer only played with people from our clan? They don't let other people get near them. How was she able to play with them?" Shikamaru could only smile and rub his sons head affectionately.

"You see she was a special girl but I didn't understand that there could be any girl that could be that special. Your grandma she knew so she sat me down and told me 'To reveal beauty and play an irreplaceable role in a great adventure god made girls. Somebody's got to be the one to cry, to put up a fight and teach boys to be men. He made them cause boys need something soft and loud and sweet and proud but tough enough to break a heart. Something beautiful and breakable that lights up in the dark to show boys the way out. To give boys a reason to hold the door and wake 'em up. God made them to rock our world and for us to protect them. To be the man and take care of them even when they seem they don't need any rescuing. He made them to save all the boys when they're lost. For a boy like you. You may not understand it now because I know she makes your crazy but you will. Trust me.'"

Shikamaru looked down to his son's same baby blues as his beautiful mama's and smiled tenderly. "God gave me that crazy loud girl because he knew I'd need her. He knew I was lazy, quiet and quite frankly dumb." This time his son's eyes shot wide open. "You needed a girl's help?! But you're not dumb… maybe quiet and lazy but not dumb." His little brows were furrowed and he seemed weary of his father words. Shikamaru could see this and decided to let his son see things from a different perspective, "Isn't your mama a girl? You don't like her?" He asked pretending to sound shocked and confused. Immediately his little boys head turned up to face his and began stuttering, "Mama? Of course I love her but she isn't a girl! She's just my mama. She's better than a girl!" He defended his mother like Shikamaru knew he would.

"You and I are just alike aren't we son?" He asked his little buck. Of course, his little boy nodded his head vigorously. He loved his dad and wanted to be like him when he grew up. He was his hero, "I'm your buckaroo, we like fixing things and holding mama's hands. I wanna grow as tall as you are and do everything you do." He beamed up at his father who had a small tear welling up in his eye. Yes, his little boy was just like him. "Then I know for a fact you'll love your little sister. She won't be just any girl, she'll be just like your mama. She'll be special and need you to protect her. You'll do that, won't you?" He asked his son sure of the answer. For the first time since he had been told he was having a baby sister he realized he would be able to really be just like his dad and have a mini version of his mama to protect. If his dad said she'd be just like his mama then he knew he'd love his little sister more than anything else in the world. He nodded his head and smiled.

Both Nara's stayed there enjoying the evening when they heard their names being called. "Seems like your mama's calling us. I know she's missed you talking to her. Why don't we go see what she's made for dinner?" Shikamaru said lifting his son up once again in his arms and making his way back to their home. On the patio, she stood there waiting for both her men to come back. Hopefully he wasn't upset anymore. She hated seeing her son so upset but she knew he would love his little sister the moment he met her. Rubbing her stomach tenderly she kept looking out towards the forest in anticipation. After a few minutes saw her husband with their son in his arms emerge from the foliage. Gently putting his son down he watched as he went running as fast as his little legs could take him to his mother. He stopped right before he got to her and put his small hands on her lower abdomen gently and whispered, "God gave me you so I'll be who you need me to be and protect you. I love you."

He looked up into his mother's now crying eyes and reached up to hug her. Scooping him up in her arms she held her little boy as tightly as she could. Never had she thought he would say something like that. Especially since he was so young and seemed to hate the idea of having a sister but she knew that everything would be okay now. Shikamaru had gone up to his wife and son and wrapped his arms around them. Kissing her temple, he whispered, "Silly woman why are you crying? We love you like crazy." Thinking to himself he said, _"I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else. The smartest thing I ever did was making you mine."_


End file.
